The present invention relates generally to fingernail cleaning devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for removing artificial nails and/or fingernail polish from the natural fingernails.
Fingernail polish and artificial nails have been used for many years to enhance the cosmetic appearance of the fingers. Some individuals choose to use artificial nails because their own nails are too weak to grow to a desirable length without breaking. Others select artificial nails because they are considerably stronger and more durable than natural nails, and because nail polish adheres better to the artificial nail surface. Some individuals are unhappy with the shape and contour of their natural nail and prefer using an artificial nail to improve the appearance of their nails.
It has been known in the art of adorning the hands to provide ornamental fingernail accessories made from thin, molded plastic members manufactured generally in the shape of a fingernail. Indeed, numerous artificial fingernail manufacturers have provided a variety of combinations of materials, arrangements, and colors in fingernail accessories. With the advent of such artificial fingernail accessories, the wearer could now have intricately pre-designed fingernails that are simply attached to the natural fingernail and then later removed. Artificial nails are affixed to the natural nails by various techniques, virtually all of which require at least one layer, and typically multiple layers, of a glue, especially a permanent cyanoacrylate glue. Each application of permanent glue may also be accompanied by the application of powder and gel compounds for cosmetic purposes.
The result, especially when one considers that an artificial nail is often painstakingly administered to, strengthened and re-strengthened periodically, for example, at weekly appointments at a nail salon, is an artificial nail whose attachment to the natural nail is so secure that it is not uncommon for one desiring to remove the artificial nails to have to soak the nails in a solvent for time periods on the order of one hour. Even then, the wraps, the glue and the other remnants of the artificial nail and its attachment typically have to be physically peeled or scraped off the natural nail, thereby making the entire procedure laborious, time-consuming and uncomfortable.
Acetone is generally used as the solvent for dissolving artificial fingernails and fingernail polish. Some acetone formulations also contain materials intended to protect and condition the skin of the wearer's fingers. However, acetone is a volatile material and evaporates quickly, producing gaseous compounds that may irritate the throat, lungs and eyes of exposed individuals. Furthermore, the acetone may damage adjacent furniture, carpet and other objects if it is spilled or splashed onto these surfaces.
Various solvent containing devices have been developed in the prior art to facilitate the removal of fingernail polish and artificial fingernails, and especially to reduce the hazards associated with the use of strong solvents to remove the fingernail polish and artificial fingernails. Exemplary of such devices are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,116,248, 5,855,212, 5,823,203, 5,810,021, 5,806,536, 5,609,166, 5,379,474, 5,048,547, 4,819,672, 4,180,884, 2,580,981, 2,245,929 and 1,374,851. Many of these prior art devices utilize covers or slitted diaphragms, etc., to minimize spillage and evaporation of the solvent and to minimize exposure of the manicurist or wearer to the solvent. Other devices include sponges, brushes or other scuffing materials to hasten softening and removal of the fingernail polish and/or artificial fingernails. As the fingernail comes into contact with the sponge or brush, the cleaning solvent, such as acetone, will dissolve the nail polish or artificial nail adhesive and the friction between the sponge or brush and the fingernail during the insertion, withdrawal, or other movement of the finger will remove at least a predominant part of the nail polish or artificial nail.
Most prior art devices enable only one finger at a time to be treated for removing the fingernail polish and/or artificial fingernails, whereby the process of removing fingernail polish and artificial fingernails from all ten fingers is very time consuming. Some devices, however, include multiple apertures so that more than one finger can be treated simultaneously. Many of these devices, and especially those which permit simultaneous treatment of multiple fingers, are relatively complex and expensive in construction, and/or have fixed positions for inserting the fingers so that they are not always suitable or comfortable for use by all persons.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and system for removing fingernail polish and artificial fingernails simultaneously or individually from the fingers, which is simple and inexpensive in its construction, and which may be easily and comfortably used to remove fingernail polish and artificial fingernails from a wide range of different size hands.